Ancient Legends: Civil Unrest II
Palace of the Kings, 4E 202 Darius Stormblade II, the Archmage of Winterhold and the Last Dragonborn, walked into the Palace of the Kings, Ulfric's axe in hand. "Ulfric's not going to like this."Korgrav shook his head. "I think Ulfric was hoping not to take Whiterun by force, but apparently he's gonna have to." Darius stated. At that moment, Ulfric exited the war room. "You have news from Whiterun?" Darius nodded, holding up the axe, "Jarl Balgruuf turned down your offer." "Here we go..."Korgrav mumbled with a slight smile. As much as it was wrong in many ways, He reveled in blood and battle. It's what he lived for. Whiterun promised this and more. Ulfric sighed. "Then I was wrong about him." The rebel leader gestured for Darius and Korgrav to follow him. Galmar was waiting for them at the table. Ulfric sighed. "You were right Galmar." Galmar smirked. "Again?" Ulfric put his hands on the table. "I'm in no mood to joke." Galmar nodded. "Give the word, my lord, and Whiterun is yours." The jarl stared down at the table. "Whiterun is only a means to an end." Galmar reassured him. "I've toured our camps. We're ready, Ulfric... Whenever you are." Ulfric pinched his nose. "Is any man ever ready to give the order that will mean the deaths of many." Galmar cleared his throat, ready to deliver a speech. "No. But neither is every man able to give that order when he must. But you are that man, Ulfric. You've been that man before, and you'll be him again. And these men and women - they call themselves Stormcloaks because they believe in you... They're the meanest, toughest sons of bitches Skyrim has to offer. And they want this. They want this as much as you do. Perhaps they want it more." Ulfric looked at his old friend. "You're certain we're ready? Whiterun's army will no doubt be bolstered with Legionnaires. And those walls around Whiterun are old, but they still stand." Galmar smiled. "We're ready. And I might be old myself, but I'll kick those damn walls down with my bare feet! - if you would only ask me to do it!" Ulfric thought for a moment. "And I'm sure you could do it, too. Alright. This is it." Galmar grinned. "Yes!" Ulfric then delivered his next words carefully. "Send the word. "A new day is dawning and the sun rises over Whiterun."" Galmar nodded, "Aye, and the sons of Skyrim will greet that dawn teeth and swords flashing." "With teeth for certain..."Korgrav grinned. "So it begins." Darius stated. Ulfric turned to the two of them. "I need you at our camp in Whiterun. The Empire must not have a foothold there." "Yes Sir."Korgrav smiled enthusiastically. Darius grinned. "My squad of Battlemages will meet us there." :Whiterun Siege Camp, 5th of Evening Star, 4E 202 As dawn caressed the Jerall Mountains, Darius was overlooking the battlefield. Korgrav came behind Darius and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know you've made friends in there, but none of them will look at you that way anymore."Korgrav stated. "I know the sacrifices I had to make." Darius stated. "You know Your brothers in arms will be here for you."Korgrav smiled. "And all heard the music of Alduin's doom, that sweet song of Skyrim, Sky shattering Thu'um! They will be, indeed." Darius stated. "Let's do this Brother."Korgrav patted his shoulder with a grin. Darius smiled, headed down to the area where Galmar was standing. The second in command of the Rebellion gave his speech, and the Battle for Whiterun began with a almighty charge for the gates. Korgrav sprinted in and shifted into a Werebear mid charge. He sprinted in to the gate hold and smashed it to pieces. "For Skyrim and Talos!!!"The Werebear's voice broke through for the first time. Gravely and deep, but discernible. This was the point that The beast was now fully controllable. Korgrav had broken past that barrier between sentience and animality. What came next was a storm of fire, ice and lightning as Darius and the Winterhold mages sent all they had at the Legionnaires entrenched in the front area of Whiterun. After weathering the storm with multiple casualties, the Legionnaires charged. Korgrav began to slaughter legionaires left and right, carving a path for Darius and the stormcloaks. He was infallible until suddenly he was hit with a volley of silver tipped arrows. With a mighty growl of pain he went down. "DARIUS!!!" "YOL TOOR SHUL!" A wave of fire swept over the archers that had fired the arrows, burning them to death. A healing mage made her way over to Korgrav, while Darius and the others pushed on. Korgrav was seriously injured with about 10 silver arrows sticking out of his back. He passed out from the pain as the mages tried to save him. As Korgrav passed out, a tall-ish mage caught his eye. This mage had deep brown eyes, that were almost piercing, but he couldn't spot any other details before he blacked out. The mages pulled out the arrows, and quickly healed him. At this point, the Stormcloaks were fighting at the Gildergreen. Korgrav slowly began to come to in the chaos of battle. With a slight groan he stood up and unsheathed his blades. He ran to catch up to the Stormcloaks. The brown-eyed healer followed him, her face stony. She burned any archers who took aim at Korgrav to ash. Darius was waiting for them at the Gildergreen. "They've barricaded the stairs to Dragonsreach!!!!" Korgrav came up to the barricade and quickly made splinters of it with his greatswords. "You were saying!!!??" "Nevermind!" The Stormcloaks charged up the stairs, breaking into the Dragonsreach Main Hall. "I'll take the Jarl!" Darius shouted. Korgrav elected to stay behind and tidy things up. Yslana Vailborn, the leader of the Battlemage unit from Winterhold, helped support the group while Darius went toe to toe with Jarl Balgruuf and Galmar with Irileth. The fight ended when Jarl Balgruuf was thrown to the wall by Darius' shout. The Jarl ordered everyone to stop fighting, and surrender. A brief exchange followed, and it was decided that Vignar Grey-Mane would become the new Jarl. Things didn't go as smoothly for Korgrav. They had won but not before he got hit over the head with a Mace and was passed out cold on Dragonsreach' stairs. "Com'on, seriously?" Yslana kneeled besides Korgrav, and healed him again. "Next time, if there's a mace, then block it!" Darius was inspecting the hall. "Well if I did block I..."Korgrav began until he saw her face,"Wouldn't have been able to see an angel..." The man stared with his jaw open. Yslana smiled, as she closed Korgrav's jaw for him. "Now pick yourself off the floor. The battle's been won." "Oh... Yes ma'am..."Korgrav stood up slowly. "S-sorry for b-being so f-forward, miss...?" "Yslana. Yslana Vailborn." Yslana smiled. "K-korgrav Titanborn..."Korgrav studdered with a grin. Yslana had a sly grin on her face as she put a hand on Korgrav's shoulder. "I can tell that we will be very good friends." :Two Weeks Later... Darius Stormblade II was briskly walking along the main road in Falkreath, followed by wannabe mages, asking him how to get into the College. The Archmage, who was easily spottable by his robes, made a quick detour into the Dead Man's Drink, where he loudly answered the wannabe mages with a "GO ASK SOMEBODY ELSE!" Left alone for the time being, Darius ordered Canis Root Tea, and found a seat. Soon, the most beautiful scent in all of Tamriel entered his nose, taking Darius by surprise. Honeysuckle. The Nord nonchalantly looked around to find the source. In the center of the would be dance floor, a free spirited Bosmer danced around. She slowly danced towards Darius. With a huge grin, She piped,"Hey You!" Taking him by the hand,"Come dance with me Nord boy!" Darius grinned, as the Bosmer took him by his hand. The Archmage joined her seamlessly in the dance. He also noted that the honeysuckle smell was stronger near her. The Bosmer would also notice an icy smell in the air, the source being Darius. He had recently used a bunch of ice spells. "Mmm you're a good dancer and smell good too. You from the college."Arabelle asked with a giggle as they danced. "The robes say it all, don't they? Archmage of Winterhold at your service, miss..?" Darius asked. "Arabelle... Arabelle Dewleaf, local battlemage for the Stormcloak rebellion at your service."She grinned as the song ended. Almost immediately, Darius' eyes gravitated toward Arabelle's, staring into hers with a piercing, sky-blue gaze. A warm feeling grew inside his chest, as his grin broadened. "Darius Stormblade II is my name." "Please to meet you Mister Darius..."She breathed as her gaze through greyish green eyes met his, and she, too, felt like her chest had taken flight. Darius stood there for a moment, contemplating this new feeling, and the woman before him. The result was when Darius opened his mouth, what came out was a jumble of words. "Doyouwantadrink?" "Sure thing..."She giggled. Darius decided to shut up, and order two bottles of mead, one for both of them. He found a quiet corner, and sat down. "So what brings you here, Mister Darius?" "Please, call me Darius." Darius grinned. "And Stormcloak business." "Ooooh so you're who they said they were sending. They didn't state why though."Arabelle smiled,"So what's the scoop?" "Well, we took Whiterun, and Ulfric wants Falkreath next. Fo." Darius chilled both of their drinks before taking a sip. "Woah so the rumors are true..."Arabelle stated then whispered,"You are the dragonborn they spoke of?" "Yes." Darius put down his drink, accidently brushing Aras' hand. Arabelle almost jumped at the electrifying touch, but maintained her composure. "Perhaps taking Falkreath will be a lot easier than I expected."She admitted,"Where do we begin?" Darius held up a finger, looking like he was in deep thought. That accidental touch had set almost every nerve in his arm on fire, distracting him. "Fort Neugrad. They're saying they have a couple of our boys locked up there." "Let's bust them out then. Tonight."Arabelle smiled, downing her mead. Darius downed his as well. "Good. Korgrav and Yslana are waiting for me outside town..." Arabelle threw a few coins on the table. "Let's go..." ---- < Chapter I | Chapter III > Category:Stories Category:Ancient Legends